Update:Ironman Mode
Ironman Mode Ironman mode is finally here. Never before have you seen a challenge like it in RuneScape. No help from other players; if you're an ironman, you are on your own. Creating an ironman or ultimate ironman account When creating new accounts, players will be able to find two NPCs on tutorial island and enable ironman mode or ultimate ironman mode on their account. These two NPCs, Paul and Adam, can be found just outside of the Magic Instructor's house at the very end of tutorial island. If you wish to become an ironman, you will be asked to set a bank PIN when enabling ironman mode as a way to protect your account and prevent hijackers disabling your ironman mode. You will be faced with the above screen after talking with either Adam or Paul. If the "permanent" option is enabled you will never be able to disable ironman mode. It is not possible to become an ironman on an account that has completed tutorial island. It is also not possible to become an ultimate ironman from an ironman account. Keep this in mind, there is no going back once you leave Tutorial Island! To clarify, you must choose to become an ironman before leaving Tutorial Island. You will never get another opportunity on your account after leaving the island. Ironman rules/limitations After enabling ironman mode on your account you will have a number of restrictions in place. *No trading other players *No picking up drops from other players (including PvP drops) *No PvP XP (spell casting experience, splashing, is still gained) *Cannot see monster loot if you did not do 100% of the damage *Auto aid button locked to off *Cannot enter other players POH or have players enter their own POH. *Cannot buy items from other players through shops *Cannot use fishing trawler *Unable to receive items from the party room balloon drop *No staking (dueling is still possible) *Players can only use solo nightmare zone and the shop will not sell you resources. Additional ultimate ironman rules/limitations Ultimate ironman accounts will have the following limitations in addition to the standard ironman limitations. *Cannot access bank *When dying you lose all your items It will be possible for ultimate ironman mode accounts to "downgrade" to standard ironman mode accounts if they wish. They can do this by talking to Adam or Paul in Lumbridge. Ironman hiscores Both ironman mode and ultimate ironman mode will have their own dedicated hiscores. This will be a great way to see who the best of the best are. If you no longer wish to go on as an ironman and convert to a standard account, your efforts as an ironman will not be lost. Your stats on the hiscores will be frozen and they will remain for as long as your account exists! Ironman armour You'll be able to identify ironman and ultimate ironman accounts by their unique armour (with both modes having their own set of armour). These sets of armour have the stats of iron armour and, when lost, can be claimed back from the tutors in Lumbridge. Ironman armour Ultimate ironman armour Abandoning ironman mode Ironman mode is an incredibly challenging way to play the game and, for some, they may see the progress they have made on an ironman account and think "hey, this is better than my main" or "I would really love to be able to sell my 17 Armadyl hilts". This is why we will be allowing players to opt-out of ironman mode. You will be able to find Adam and Paul in Lumbridge if you want to revert to a standard account. This will require a bank PIN and will take 7 days to be confirmed. If you become a standard account, you will lose your ironman armour set and your stats in the ironman hiscores will be frozen. In other news... *Mod Ash has re-vamped the bank PIN system to make it much more responsive. *Items that need to be traded between players during quests can now be used on other players to transfer them. *Some bankspace checks have been amended to support Ultimate Iron Man accounts. Discuss this update on our forums. Along with ironman mode, Old School is also seeing the addition of two new members of the team! We would like to welcome Ian Gower and Mod Archie. Ian, not to be confused with Mod Ian, will be joining us as a game engine developer and Mod Archie will be our video journalist. Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexArchie, @JagexAsh, @Jagex_Ghost, @Jagex_Ian, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team